


Not your average Hero.

by dinraalthereddragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Drinking, Found Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinraalthereddragon/pseuds/dinraalthereddragon
Summary: Our beloved Hero's of Hyrule end up crossing paths with a peculiar female traveller. After the group decide she has something to do with the current jumping through time situation, she joins them on their journey across hyrule.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. First encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive at Hateno and share their first encounter with someone who reminds them all of themselves, if not a bit unruly.

It was a warm summers evening and the sun was just dipping below the horizon, painting the sky in several beautiful orange and pink hues. Nine worn out heroes were making their way up the hillside trail towards Hateno Village. Wild led the pack, he was excited to back in his Hyrule and even happier to be so close to home. Although the rest of the heroes seemed less eager to be back in Wilds land.  
At the back of the group was Twilight, He was basking in the last of the days warmth while he rode Epona. Warrior was walking at his side, interrupting his blissful daze with some unhelpful comments about the brunette’s love life. 

“I’m telling you Twi, you just need to get back on the Metaphorical dating horse. Speak to some new people, have some fun You’ll get over that girl in no time” Warriors wasn’t really listening for Twilights response.

“I think Ill stick to the literal horses” Twilight mumbled back. Before Warriors could give some more useless advice, the group had arrived at the path leading to Wilds house. 

  
Twilight continued riding Epona up through the village and towards the stables just outside the inn. The rest of the group rushed across the bridge and inside the house. They had been here before so it kind of felt like a second home to all of them.

Wild began making dinner with some help from Hyrule, although he was on strict instructions to only cut up vegetables and not to touch the cooking pot. Sky, Warriors and Time sat at the dining table discussing plans for tomorrow. Wind, ever the noisy teenager, looked at Wilds collection of swords hung on the wall. Four had taken up a spot underneath the stairs and stared cleaning the groups equipment. Legend was, actually no one knew where he was. He had probably taken himself off somewhere to brood. 

  
When Twilight walked in, he hesitated at the doorway and looked around the group before speaking to them.  
“I was thinking, its been a while since we’ve been able to let our guard down. Since we know we’re safe here” He paused and looked over towards Wild, who had stopped cooking. The younger boy nodded in confirmation that they would in fact be safe here. “How about we go to the inn after dinner?” Twilight quirked his eyebrows as he stared at Time. It was clear from Warriors large smile he approved of Twilights suggestion and Winds audible squeak was enough to count him in. 

  
However, it didn’t matter how much the other heroes agreed, Times decision would be the one that counted. To everyone’s surprise his response was positive.

  
“That sounds like a great idea, Pup.” Time said with a small grin and the rest of the group let out several breaths of relief, that they hadn’t noticed they’d been holding. “We can collect some intel before we set off tomorrow” This part didn’t go down well with the scarf clad hero.  
“Screw that! I want a beer” Warrior chuckled back. Time’s usually stoic face had a tiny smirk on it, as he acknowledged the Captains comment. The others in the group tried to hide their smiles. Either way a plan had been made, after dinner they would go to the inn to ‘collect intel’ and, but really largely, to have a drink.

Around an hour later Wild had finished clearing up everyone’s dishes and they strolled merrily through Hateno towards the large inn.

When they pushed the door opened, they were greeted with the warmth of the bustling pub inside. It looked as if everyone from the village was in here. They quickly found a table in the corner and dispatched Legend to the bar to buy some drinks.

  
“400 rupees for 6 beers and 3 milks this is daylight robbery” Legend sneered as he set the drinks down on the table.  
“Oh, be quiet, I’ll get the next round” Twilight joked as he took a swig of his ice-cold beer. It had been a while since they’d been allowed to relax a little. Wild had reassured them Hateno was a safe place and they could all let their guard down just a bit before they retired to his quaint house for the night. Time still instead that at least two ‘adults’ remained sober so him and Sky sat drinking milk while Wind looked on in envy of the others.

“You know I lived with pirates right, alcohol basically runs through my blood” he said angrily.  
“That still doesn’t take away from the fact you’re only 14, by all means try to order a drink” Four stated while looking the disgruntled teen straight in the eyes, he smirked and sipping his drink.  
“You and hyrule are barely old enough, this isn’t fair!” Wind whined as he crossed his arms like an angry toddler, Four just stuck his tongue out at him.

The group continued chatting and joking away. 

_‘This was going to be an interesting night.’_ Twilight thought to himself, however his thoughts drifted off when he saw a tall woman, wearing a floor length leather coat, step into the inn and walk over to the bar. Her long wind-blown hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail with small wisps framing her face. She looked out of place here, almost futuristic. Her skin was sun-kissed but her glare was icy and fierce. If it wasn’t for her obvious Hylian features Twilight would have thought she was of Gerudo heritage. By the wink she gave him it was clear she had spotted the Burnette hero as well.

  
Twilight was fascinated he couldn’t take his eyes off her, and neither could several of the other men in the inn and a few quickly pulled up chairs next to her. Clearly, Twilight wasn’t as subtle as he hoped as he was awoken from his gawping by a large prod to his side.

  
“Has someone got a crush” Warrior teased “haven’t seen you look at anyone like that, not even Wild.”  
“What no I wasn’t, I was just…”  
“What where” legend piped up, clearly very excited to start taking the piss.  
“Shut it, it was nothing, I just thought I recognised her that was all.” He was lying, well not really, maybe he just wasn’t being one hundred percent honest. He wasn’t really being untruthful about her familiarity, her features felt very common to his eyes, and he wasn’t really lying when he said he didn’t like the look of her. She was undoubtedly stunning but she was a blonde and Gods he would never hear the end of it if he even suggested that.  
So perhaps he was being slightly dishonest.

  
Either way that didn't stop Legend and Warriors. the two shared some suggestive glances before both heroes made to get up from their seats. However, They quickly slouched back down into their chairs with audible huffs when Time gave them both a cold hard _‘Leave my boy alone’_ stare.

  
“She looks like trouble” Sky said, he was comfortably sat back with his arms folded scowling over towards the bar. His judgment was fair, once she had taken her jacket off the group could clearly see a large dagger strapped to her thigh and several small pockets on her trousers stuffed with other dangerous _‘equipment’_. After watching her movements for a minute, they saw she had already pickpocketed the wallets off the two gentlemen sat either side of her, neither one of them had noticed. The Heroes decided to keep their eyes on her but determined her harmless to them. She seemed like nothing more then an common thief even if she dressed like a villian.

Ten minutes passed and some of the boys were getting slightly tipsy now. The downside, or upside if you’re paying for it, of not drinking that often was their tolerance to alcohol had dropped significantly. Hyrules eyes had glazed over and as he got up to go to the toilet, they others noticed him try and grab the door handle several times before he actually got the spot and swung it open with a bit too much force.  
Four and Legend were arguing about a rather pointless topic, something to do with the logistics of renting equipment. While Sky was telling Wind about his loftwing and how amazing it was to fly, Wind didn’t seem too sure though, and the thought of being that far of the ground made his stomach tremble. Warriors was trying to have a rather vulgar conversation about his romantic past, despite the presence of a child, and Time and Twilight were pretending to listen to him. Though Twilight wasn’t really in the conversation he kept glancing over at the bar, catching eyes with blonde haired girl.

  
 _‘what was she doing here.’_ He thought to himself, her features seemed recognisable and it was starting to bug him. Like when the answer to the question is on the tip of your tongue but you just can’t remember it.   
Finally, Wild had bought some nuts and was scoffing them down as quick as possible.

  
“Oi, you better share them” Warrior said. Wild shot him an evil glare across the table and begrudgingly passed the bowl down towards him, not before throwing a few nuts at his head.  
“Ugh, I think I need another drink” Four sighed clearly over the conversation with Legend.  
“I’ll get them!” Twilight shouted as he jumped up from the table, already halfway to the bar before anyone had time to process the comment. To be honest he’d been waiting for an excuse to go talk to the girl, ‘For intel’, and this was the best chance he was going to get as she seemed to have shooed off some of the man vying for her attention.

  
As he got to the bar, placing himself on the right side of the woman, he quickly signalled to the owner and placed in his order.

  
“Hey, can I get 6 beers and 3 milks please” He said.  
“Milk, I didn’t expect rough travellers like yourself to drink milk” The women joked turning towards him.  
“What can I say? It reminds them of home” Twilight smirked back “anyway what do you drink, miss?”  
“Nothing at the moment” gesturing towards the empty space in front of her. “But a beer would be nice, if you wouldn’t mind.” She played with a strand of her hair as she spoke, making sure to flutter her eyelashes at him.  
“Make that 7 Beers then” He called out to the bartender, “what brings a woman like yourself to a place like this.”  
“I could ask the same of your lot over there.” They both shot a glance towards the other boys. Warrior had Legend by the scruff of his tunic trying to keep him from fighting Four. Obviously, their argument had escalated.

“Oh, for Hylias sake.” Twilight whispered under his breath, he put his head in his hands “I swear I can’t take them anywhere.”  
She laughed. “Do they cause you trouble everywhere you go?”  
“Basically.” They shared another laugh together and as the Bar man brought the first few beers over, the girl asked her second question.  
“ Well milk boy, You look like a hearty traveller; think you could help me out? I've found myself in a bit of a predicament.” She began to pull a map out of her bag and laid it out on the bar. Twilight started looking over it as she began talking. However, he was carful to watch her movements, he knew common thief's relied on a distraction.

  
“See two days ago I was somewhere over here, near lake Hylia and I continued walking East expecting to get to castle town by night-time, but I ended up in a small wood, I decide to camp for the night and just continue in the morning. So, I did but now I’m here and it’s a lovely town but it’s not even on my map, a town this size you would expect to be on here, it just doesn’t…” she looked up to see Twilight blank eyed staring down at the map in shock. “hey, is everything all right” she waved her hand In front of his face, instantly he snapped out of it.

“Yeah, yeah sorry, how long have you been traveling?”   
“Well a few weeks and this isn’t the first time these maps have been wrong; I’m starting to think I should stop buying them they are clearly shit.”

Something seemed to click inside his head, he smiled and looked like he was about to explain her problem, but he was rudely interrupted.

  
“Oi Twi can you stop flirting and hurry up, I’m sobering up over here” They both looked over to the group and saw the same handsome man in a green tunic from before beaconing the brunette-haired man over. The two Hylians, at the bar, quickly felt a rush of blood to their faces and share a sheepish smile with each other.

  
“Twi that’s an odd name” she smiled at him.  
“it short for Twilight” he said beginning to pick up the drinks.  
“that’s not any better” a small chuckle escaped her lips “Here let me help”.

  
The two begin carrying drinks to the table and as they set them down and passed them around Twilight started to talk to Time and the woman’s gaze lingered on his nasty face scar for a bit too long.

  
“Time, I was wondering if you could help us out. Something strange has gone on with this woman’s map and she might be lost”   
“I am not lost!” she sternly looked at the group “I know exactly where I am. What I don’t understand is why my map is wrong”  
The boys shared some ‘yeah right’ looks thinking she didn’t notice. That only riled her up more, she never gets lost, she had travelled many times before by herself. Angered by the judging looks she got from the group she slammed the map down on to the table.

  
“Explain this then, why is Hateno town nowhere to be seen on this map, it’s a big place it should be” She stood back as the boy’s crowd around looking down at the map from all sides. She notice Twilight is looking at her, so she gives him a smug smile, she was not lost.

  
“This map is wrong” Wild stated, with his hair draped over his face and covering half the map.  
“Well obviously… but that doesn’t help, I can’t believe I paid 50 rupees for a shitty map” She said, arms folded, the joyful smile she shared with Twilight at the bar now nowhere to be seen.

  
“It’s not wrong, it’s a perfect replica of my Hyrule” Time said taking a sip of his milk. The group looked at him, giving each other a confused stare until Twilight spoke“When did you buy this map?”  
“Two days ago, Why?” The women replied.  
He turned to look at the older gentleman.  
“And when did we leave Lon Lon Ranch?”  
“Two days ago.” The man answered.

The other boys still looked slightly confused, but it was clear the same thing that had clicked in Twilights head when first shown this map was now being unravelled by the oldest member of the group.

“She’s switching with us” Twilight said in a calm manner. Too which several members of the group begin loudly dismissing the statement.  
“Wait… But how’s that possible unless she’s one of us?” Wind begins to speak before getting cut off by a boy with pink hair.  
“We’ve been traveling for months surly we would have run into her sooner. We all met each other within days of the first encounter.”  
“Well maybe we should have, remember 3 weeks ago when we were in a hyrule no-one recognised maybe we should have found her then” Twilight started pointing and talking about the woman like she wasn’t stood less than 2 meters from him, then turning towards her once more.

  
“If you don’t mind me asking, when did you start your journey?”  
“Uh…Around 3 weeks ago” she answered hesitantly before the group erupted into another heated discussion. However, she silently stood there, confused, with her hands rested on her hips looking at the oldest of the group with a disgruntled face.

  
Finally, after around 5 minutes of loud discussions she shouted causing the group to fall silent and stare. 

  
“GUYS… thank you so much for your help but you’ve left me a lot more confused than before,” She patted Warrior on the shoulder before leaving. “So, I think I’m going to leave you to your drinks, Twilight thank you ever so much for my beer, goodnight” downing the rest of her drink and quickly turning on her heels ready to leave.

“wait” Time said. “what is your name?”  
She quickly turned back around rather surprised.  
“Li…” she noted the group on the edge of their seats waiting for her answer.  
“llie, my name is Lillie, now I’ll be going” she turned away from the table and began walking towards her room for the night, “what a curious bunch of travellers” she chuckled to herself.

The Heroes were left speechless as they watched the girl leave the table and walk up the stairs of the inn. A few of them share more confused glances and shrugs.  
“We can’t just ignore that; we need to talk to her again.” Twilight said while looking around the group.   
“You mean, _you_ want to talk to her again” The Veteran joked, and Warrior gave him a small playful punch to the shoulder.  
“Legend leave the boy alone. He is right we need to find out who she really is” Times voice cut through the jokes and his statement was understood. “But you heard her, the girl is tired. Let her sleep and we can find her again in the morning.” The group sat back down.

“Well it would be a shame not to take advantage of a lovely night, with such lovely company” Warrior said, making sure to put emphasis on the words as he stared at Legend, who just gave him the middle finger as a response.  
Four held up his glass up for them to _‘cheers'_ , Twilight was hesitant at first, but he respected Times orders, and the boys start chatting away again. With all conversations concerning the renting of equipment now banned, less Legend end up with a broken nose.

Half an hour later it was Warriors turn to buy drinks, he stood up and quickly began patting his pockets. His calm face turned to panic as he quickly realised, he was missing something.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” he shouted.  
“She stole your wallet didn’t she.” Sky said with a deadpan face, and before the rest of the group could laugh at the captain’s incompetence, he was already marching up the stairs towards the inn’s rooms.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lillie was getting ready for bed, she glanced out of the window of her small quaint room the sun had fully set now and the sky was a beautiful sea of navy.  
She had slung her black cloak on the end of the bed and was in the middle of removing her outer shirt, when she heard a small commotion in the hallway outside her room. She froze, standing completely still, trying her best not to make any noise. Then the sound of a muffled conversation was going on right outside the door.

 _“Warrior calm down it’s just a wallet.”_ The first voice was a deep country accent, Twilight.  
 _“Twilight it’s the damn principle of the action, how fucking dare she. Does she even know who I am.”_ The second was obviously from the pretty boy she had stolen the wallet from.  
 _“Oh, give it a rest Mr Hero of Hyrule”_ And the third sounded a lot like the smart ass with pink hair.  
 _“I guess it’s also a good reason to find out who she is.”_ Twilights voice of reason again.

Slowly she began to make her way to door, trying to be as quiet as possible, and Reached for the sword holstered on her thigh.

  
_“But like do we don’t need to do this right now; I was enjoying my beer,”_   
_“Shut up Legend.”_   
_“Can we not just have one night, one normal fucking night.”_   
_“SHUT IT.”_

As Lillie placed her hand on the door handle, she debated whether she should just leave it and pretend she had gone to sleep. These guys were weird, and she didn’t really want to deal with the consequences of her pickpocketing tonight. Lillie was certain trouble actively searched her out and she tried to calculate the chances that she would receive a black eye if she opened the door.

  
“Fuck it” she said, swinging the door open to find 7 rather drunk boys, and three pissed off sober ones, staring back at her. Clearly some of them have had couple more rounds while she’d been getting ready for bed.  
“Well hello” said the one in a multicoloured tunic. “How’d you do”, while pretending to tip and imaginary hat.  
“Urm, hello again” Lillie glanced around the group “can I help you boys?”  
“Yes, actually you can.” Said the tall blond one, his pretty face screwed up into a scowl. He angrily stomped into the room. “Firstly, keep your sticky fucking fingers off my shit and secondly Twilight would like to know everything about you, thinks you’re the missing puzzle piece or something.” 

“Ahh yes of course, because you should always tell a group of random and heavily armoured men, you’ve just met everything about yourself . All while inviting them into your room” she sarcastically mused, stepping out the way of the door and gesturing the rest of them to come in. After all what’s the worst that could happen, Death maybe? Just a thought.

  
“I like her” chuckled the pink haired one. “at least she’s got a sense of humour even if she lacks a sense of direction” he lay down on the bed with his hands behind his head.  
“how do you know I’m not exactly where I planned to be, hey” Lillie said as she grabbed the other man’s wallet out of her coat and chucked it over to him.  
“Because Twilight told us you were going to Castletown, except Castletown is in ruins in my Hyrule” said the one with long hair. She began to stare him down, ignoring his use of _my_ hyrule, he just returned a smug smile.

“Alright fine, but before I say anything else, I want to at least know your names, that’s only fair”

They go around the group until there back to Lillie.

“Why do you all have such odd names?” She asked leaning against the wall, clearly not intimidated by the 9 men in her room.  
“Well technically we are all called Link but that got confusing very quickly so we came up with nicknames” Wind said, rolling his eyes as if that was an obvious answer.

“That asks a lot more question then it answers but sure let’s move on” she said before looking over at Time.

“Right well, where are you from we need to try figure out why you’re stuck jumping through time with us” The older man questioned, arms folded leaning against the small desk in the corner.  
“What do you mean jumping through time?” She looked at him confused.  
“We’ll get to that in a minute, just tell us about you”  
“Okay, well I’m from a tiny hunting village called Nancledra, up in the Herbra mountains, not much really goes on. It’s boring so I travel around a lot let my horse lead me to my next adventure.”

“how inspirational” joked Legend until he got a quick hit on the back of the head from Sky, who was perched on the end of the bed.  
“Right, well would you call yourself a hero in your time?” Time moved quickly on, ignoring the swearing coming from bed.

“Ha, A hero? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I’m far from a hero hunny.” Lillie joked. “I more of the villain type.” The last statement made the Boys recoil a little, but from her laughter it was clear she wasn’t being serious. 

“Okay but does your time have a Hero or princess Zelda?” Time continued the questioning.  
“What? You mean like the fairy-tales? We have a Princess Zelda, isn’t that a tradition that they all need to be named that, but no so-called hero? I mean Zelda has an appointed Royal guard, but I wouldn’t exactly call him a Hero. He’s a fucking coward. I wouldn’t let him guard a baby never mind the Princess.”

“How so?” Twilight questioned, he was sat in the desk chair next to Time trying to look just as serious, but his droopy drunk eyes betrayed him.  
“Well I mean… last year she almost got hit by an Octo-rock because he used her body as a human shield” Several boys grimaced at the idea of the princess’s own knight being afraid of one of the least harmful monsters in hyrule. “A lot of people think, the only reason he got the job is because he is the son of an Earl.”

“So, it’s a time of peace within hyrule” Sky said.  
“You could call it that, I guess?” Lillie thought for a moment. Sure, there were a few monsters lurking in the woods and the occasional bad person running around sure, but no kingdom wide war.  
“You sound unsure?” Several members of the group exchanged glances waiting for Lillie to continue.

“Well. There has been talk about finding some sacred sword. I think it’s just for a show of power against the Gerudo. They’ve been acting up again, But that’s nothing new.” A few of the boy’s huff at her response, they were well aware of the Gerado’s unholy antics.  
“Hmm, I wonder why you’re jumping with us?” Time had his hand to his chin as he thought, luckily for him, he couldn’t see Four behind replicating his pose.

“She could be the hero but just not know it yet.” Wind cut through the silence sheepishly. Sky pointed towards the dull sword on his back  
“No, it’s not lighting up like it did when we all met, I doubt it.”

Causing another loud discussion to break out. Lillie just shook her head it really was too late to be dealing with this.

“I hate to stop you guys, Honestly, love this.” Obvious sarcasm in her voice. “But it is very late, and I’ve been traveling since dawn. Is there any chance we can continue this insane discovery tomorrow?” Lillie started, and looked around at the worried faces of the hero’s “don’t worry I promise I won’t run off” She laughed.

  
“But what if we switch before then?” Hyrule said with a concerned expression.  
“she’s clearing been switching while we’ve not been with her.” Time replied, deadpan look on his face, clearly no sympathy for the nervous traveller hero. 

“Well we are setting off early Tomorrow morning, if you would like to join us, we will be at the stable outside the inn” Twilight said while standing up, everyone pretended to ignore the small wobble in his step.  
“okay fantastic, I’ll meet you guys there.” Lillie tried her best to sound cheerful, but the yawn that was threating to rise showed her true feelings.

The boys slowly began to file out of her room, one by one and just before twilight left, he turned towards her. “You said you were looking for adventure, looks like it’s found you” he grinned, and Lillie smiled back before slowly closing the door.

What a weird night it had been she thought to herself. She walked over to the large double bed and flopped herself on to it. Before she could get comfy, she shuffled back to edge and started taking off her boots. As she looked out the window, she could see the rag tag bunch of very happy boys staggering down the street. Four and hyrule were embraced at the shoulders, placing one leg Infront of the others with every step. While Warriors was chasing legend, who seemed to have stolen his scarf. Wind was sat on Twilights shoulders with his arms outstretched pretending he could fly.  
“what a bunch of weirdos” she laughed, finally rolling into bed.

  
As she placed her head on the pillow, she prayed that tonight the sleep terrors would leave her alone, allowing the blonde at least one peaceful night before their inevitable return.  
It seemed goddess Hylia had granted that one simple wish as before she realised it, she was completely knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I have no idea how many chapters this will be, at the moment I've written 10 but I'm nowhere near finished.  
> This whole thing was written completely for self indulgence as I wanted to see how adding a female character to the group would change the dynamic but I'm posting on here incase anyone else likes it.  
> Lillie was original supposed to be written from the readers perspective but enjoyed giving her a personality and thought it would make it harder to read if you didn't relate to her, so if you notice any 'Yous' in further chapters that is why as im currently going through and re-writing the first few chapters before I changed my mind.  
> Any way I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
> xxxx


	2. Its just polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last nights discovery the new group of ten start their journey towards Kakariko village. They come across some complications and Four learns about something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
> Mentions of vomit.  
> Some blood

Lillie was awoken when the rising sun started to creep in through her window, dousing her face in several warm rays of light. For the first minute her head was still blurry, and she completely forget where she was, instead thinking she was back in her own bed in Nancledra and the past few weeks were merely a dream. However, she soon jolted awake when she remembered she had made a promise. 

  
“Shit, they better not have left without me?” She mumbled, rubbing her head while glancing out the window. She spied the same rag tag bunch of travellers, that last night all decided she somehow fit into their adventure even if she really still had no idea what was actually happening, buying supplies at the small stall in the high street.

  
She hurried to pack up her stuff, threw on a white, well it used to be white, top over her black turtleneck, quickly brushed through her long golden locks and left the room. She shouted her thanks to the inn owner and as she opened the front door, she basked in the lovely summer morning warmth. She walked down the inn’s steps while fiddling to get her leather Padron over her right shoulder, now ready to finally start her new adventure.

  
Her horse seemed happy enough to see her. However, he appeared to have grown very attached to his brown pony friend and looked sad to be leaving her behind. So, as compensation, Lillie reached for 2 apples out of her bag and gave one to him and one to the lovely mare he had grown so close too.

“she’ll love you forever if you give her that” Lillie whipped round to see Twilight and the boys walking up behind her.

“oh, is she yours?” she asked, “Benny has grown very fond of her.”

“She certainly is, I don’t know what I do without my Epona” Twilight grinned “I’m guessing Benny is yours, he has a lovely coat”

“Alright country bumkins, we get it you like ponies. Now can we get moving” Legend snapped, his head was in his hands as he leant on Warriors, he’d clearly had a little too much last night.

“Where are you guys heading for?” Lillie asked ignore the Veteran heroes groan.

“Well to be honest because we keep jumping through time, we can’t really be sure but right now Wild says we should head towards kakariko village as the sheikah might be able to uncover what exactly is happening here.” Twilight explained, while saddling up Epona.

“How far is that?” Lillie questioned, Doing the same with Benny.

“Well we could do it in about 2 seconds but no one else wants to teleport so it’s, at most, a two-day walk”

“Wild… I am NEVER using that thing again it makes me feel sick, never mind when I’m brutally hungover.” Lillie hadn’t even noticed Four doubled over by the stable wall. He looked in a worse state then Legend, his hood was pulled right up around his face trying to stop all sunlight from getting to his eyes.

“Oof, you look like you’ve seen better days” she joked. “Hey if you’re feeling too sick to walk, I’m sure benny would let you have a nap on him”  
Four scowled at her and he looked like he was ready to give some sarcastic comment, but his face suddenly went pale, and he hunched over. The Rest of the group were kind enough to turn around as the lovely pancakes Wild had made for breakfast made a second reappearance on the stable floor. Once Four was finished, and had chugged half his water, he continued.

“I might have to take you up on that offer” he walked up towards the horse and Benny lowered his head towards Fours. If a horse could raise it eyebrows, he did, and looked rather confused at the small hero stood Infront of him.  
“ha, that horse is like 3 times your size” Wind laughed. “do you want a hand getting on him.”

It was true benny was a rather large shire horse with a strong body. He stood nearly a foot taller than Twilights Epona and had a gorgeous black coat that shone in the early morning sunlight.  
Four tried to get his foot in to the stirrup but failed miserably “Do you know what I’ll just walk” he huffed.

Suddenly, Before Four had the time to process, Time had scooped him up and placed him comfortably atop the saddle on Benny’s back. The horse looked surprised that his owner was still stood next to him and her new, rather small friend was the one riding him. But it didn’t take long for him to go back to nuzzling Eponas neck, much to Twilights annoyance.

“Thank you, Time,” Four said, he was going to retaliate but his head hurt too much. Instead he pulled his hood tight around his face and lay down on benny’s back.

“What a cutie, shall we get going?” said Lillie, quickly grabbing her bow off the back of Benny and placing it over her shoulder.

They began walking through Hateno village. Wild was leading the way with Time and Warrior closely behind. Legend and Hyrule were slowly trudging next, both clearly hungover and tired after last night’s shenanigans. Sky and Wind were continuing their conversation from the night before, about boats and birds.  
And finally, Lillie and Twilight were at the back letting Epona and Benny walk together.

While they walked Twilight began to fill Lillie in on each hero, explaining that the curse placed upon Hyrule by Demise is in fact real, and also how they think they all came to be in one place.  
“That’s strange” She said. “I never realised there was any truth to it all. I thought it was just all an old fairy-tale so kids would behave. Like I said yesterday we have princess Zelda, but I was sure that was just a royal tradition I didn’t realise there was a meaning behind it all.”

“it’s weird to think after all the times us heroes have saved hyrule no matter what happens we will always fade into nothing more than a myth” Twilight sighed.

“Hey, don’t be too harsh on yourself.” She nudged him with her elbow. “After all, you are still a hero, I wonder how many people can say that” She smirked at him and he smiled back. Suddenly both of them walked into the backs of Sky and Wind.

  
“Ow” Lille yapped.  
“Shhhhh” Wild whispered from the front “something is following us.” They hadn’t noticed, too deep in conversations, but the group had walked into a heavily forested area. Lillie shot a quick glance at Twilight who quietly asked,   
_“can you handle a sword?”_

  
Okay, she wasn’t a so-called hero like her traveling companions, but she also wasn’t a damsel in distress. Lillie’s had got some basic sword skills from one of her close friends before she left the village, so she knew how to defend herself. However, that didn’t take away from the fact she had never really used said skills and to be frank she was shitting it, but she would never let them know that.  
So, she just nodded back at him reaching for the sword holstered around her thigh. 

Then there was a rustle in the bushes behind them and before anyone could really even process where the sound was coming from, 3 bokoblins jumped out from the undergrowth on Lillie’s side of the path. 2 of them, 1 red and 1 blue, running straight for her, finally another red that ran towards Benny. She had just enough time to quickly glance around the group and notice that several more had attacked the others, she was going to have to fight these by herself.

  
Quickly she swung her sword down in one smooth motion going straight through the chest of the blue one, causing it to stagger backwards.  
“Surly that’s killed it” she muttered, but she looked on in horror as it got straight back up with a menacing grin.

It began to charge again, its arms swinging wildly, and its hand scraped past her face, knocking the sword out of Lillie’s hand.

 _“_ _fuck”_ she gasped, quickly reaching for the bow attached to her back, 

_'I’m better with a bow any way’_ she thought _‘but I’ve had never shot anything this close to my face.’_

She brushed that second thought to the back of her mind and quickly Loaded two arrows into the bow. She pulled back shooting both bokoblins right in the face, the Red one erupted into a cloud black smoke. 

_'_ _Gods, what will it take for you to die, you bastard._ ’ Lillie rolled her eyes, she would have looked bored if she didn’t have a massive grin on her face from the adrenaline.

Just one left, she quickly loaded in another arrow and aimed it straight for the bokoblins eye. She let go and it flew through the air but…

“Shit” She missed.

Instead getting its arm. Though she still staggered it long enough to grab the discarded sword off the ground. Again, the bokoblin ran straight for her but she jumped sidewise, narrowly missing the edge of its blade. she rapidly spun around to stab it straight through the back and just like the first, it disappeared in a cloud of dark black smoke.

A quick sigh of relief was released before she remembered the third bokoblin that had run after Four, who was still half asleep on Benny’s back.  
Lillie whipped around to see Four kicking at its head, quickly drawing her bow, she shot two arrows into both of its eyes, and just like that it was gone. Four let out a large gasp before he looked at her. Together they glanced around at the group to see the rest of the hero’s staring at the two of them, having fought off their own enemy’s.

“where did you learn to use a bow like that?” Four asked.  
“uh, hunting? I guess?” Her response was quick because to be honest, she wasn’t really sure where she had picked up the skills. It just seemed to happen naturally.  
Lillie spun around to Twilight whose face dropped when their eyes meet.  
Suddenly her vision went black and all she could feel was her head spinning while she dropped towards the floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_‘Ow oh my goddess Ow…. Where am I? I can’t see anything … What’s that rocking?... Am I on a boat? No, you idiot why would you be on a boat…Ha-ha…Left…Right…Left…Right… Stop it… Think Lillie think… why wouldn’t I be able to see?... Left…Right…Left…Right…FOCUS… What is that dull pain in my cheek? … It bloody hurts whatever it is… Am I facing down?... Okay bring your arms up… And… PUSH’_

  
“Holy shit” Lillie quickly used her hand to cover her eyes from the blinding sun. She could feel a bad headache brewing.  
When She finally managed to open her sore eyes, she found she’d actually been sat backwards, face down on benny. Too her right Twilight was riding Epona, with hyrule asleep against his back.

“Hey, good to see you finally awake, we were worried we might lose you” he smiled.

“what happened, how long was I out for?” She brought her right arm up to her face and could feel her cheek had all puffed up. There were three clear indents running down from the bottom of eye socket to the base of her neck. Bringing the hand down left small specs of dried blood on her fingers “Oh my goddess was I cut?”

“yeah, you’ve been knocked out for about 2 hours, seems like you took a nasty blow during the fight, but you’ll be fine, might take a few days for the swelling to go down though since you don’t seem to heal quite as quickly as us” Twilight said.

“well that’s embarrassing, the first fight and I’m already a hindrance to the group” She folded her arms and small pout sat on her lips, letting a small puff of air through her nose she leant back against Benny’s neck.

“Quite the opposite” The voice caught her by surprise, and she looked down to see Four walking in-between the two horses. “You Kinda saved me, I dropped my weapon and was still half asleep when the attack happened, if it wasn’t for your hawk-eyed shooting, I’d certainly be in a lot more pain right now.” He smiled up at Lillie and she gave him a small grin back.

They continued walking in silence, until Twilight couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle disturbing Hyrule, which jolted him awake.

“What are you laughing at, hey?” Lillie questioned.

“Oh nothing, it’s just rather funny to see someone sat on a horse the wrong way and be absolutely fine with it”  
Lillie smiled back at him and was about to respond.

“Oh Hylia, you’re awake! I was so worried about you” Hyrule blurted out ignoring the conversation going on. “Lillie, please can I see your hands?”  
She looked at him confused but proffered her arm between the two horses towards him. He shook his head and tutted while inspecting her fingers.

“Oh, for the sake of Din. Sorry for my language but I don’t know what’s wrong with your nails Lillie, I’ve tried everything even my healing magic, but it just won’t work. They aren’t going back to normal, I’m really sorry.”  
Lillie quirked a brow at Hyrule, he still had both his hands wrapped around her right one, and then towards Twilight, who seemed just as worried about her nails. She then looked at her left hand and it suddenly clicked.

“Hyrule, I have black nail polish on.” She chuckled out the response, but the two heroes seem even more confused by this answer.

“What?” Hyrules question, well word, grabbed the attention of Four who turned around to listen in.

“Nail polish, it’s like paint but for your nails. Does it not exist in your time?” She reached into Benny’s saddle bag, grabbed a small glass bottle of black nail polish and handed it over to Hyrule. The Three boys look fascinated by the black liquid and when Twilight unscrewed the lid to reveal the tiny brush Four couldn’t help but let out a small squeak of excitement.

“Wait, so let me get this straight, you use that brush to put the colour onto your nails? And it stays on for how long?” The smaller hero questioned.

“Yeah, it depends but usually like 2-3 weeks and you can get different colours as well.” Fours face lit up and Lillie swore she saw his green eyes flash red.

“Do you have other colours?” His now red eyes looked up at the girl like a little puppy.

“Uh, yeah I think I have Red and Blue with me, do you want some?” Before Lillie had even finished asking the question Four was furiously nodding his head. She began to help the boy up onto Benny the back of Benny, the whole time Fours Smile didn't leave his face.

“Well Mr Four, welcome to Salon De horseback. What can I do for you today?” Although it was clear the younger boy had no idea what Lillie was impersonating, he still reached into her bag and pulled out the other two vials of colour.

“Do you think we could do Red, Blue and mix to make Violet?” Four asked, his eyes still wide with childlike excitement. 

“Yeah we can absolutely do that. You thinking different colour for each nail?”

“Actually, can you leave the pinkie blank for when I make a Green, my ring fingers Red, the middle Blue, index Violet and the thumbs Black?” it was obvious he had put some thought into each colour.

“I like your style Four” Lillie smirked back at him and held out her hand for him to place his into. 

  
Even though the current surface she was working on was rocking left and right, she did a pretty good job of Fours nails. Once the painting was complete the multicoloured hero looked ecstatic at the results.

“Oh, my goddess, this amazing. Twilight ‘Rule look at my nails. They match my tunic” He smile was contagious and honestly his joy from his nails was making the other two heros want theirs doing too.

“Boys you can book in anytime at Salon De horseback. I currently have full availability” Lillie joked. “I specialise in nails, but I can also do hand massages and haircuts. I’m a woman of many talents.”

Before Twilight or Hyrule could _‘Book their appointments’,_ Time called out from the front of the group. 

  
“Right, I think we should make camp for the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter but I hope you don't mind.  
> Also I put way to much time in to Fours Nails XD  
> Green goes on the pinkie because he's the leader and true to his word (Pinkie promise).  
> Red goes on the ring finger because he emotional and that's the love finger.  
> Blue is middle because F you.  
> Vio is index because honest where would we be without our pointer fingers, they truly are the braincell of the hands.  
> and finally Shadow goes on the Thumb because he the odd one out and I also wanted him next to Vio.  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Love Din  
> xxxx


End file.
